Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil
by blondebaby162
Summary: Theres a new girl on Harry's block, and she's going to Hogwarts! But is she more than just a beautiful teenage witch? Read to find out!
1. The New Girl

"Mercedes, oh...um, wait, no, BMW...Moving truck, wait, moving truck?" Harry had been muttering to himself when a large moving van rolled down the street and stopped at the house next door. "Wonder who would ever want to live there?" Harry mumbled to Hedwig. Then he turned his attention back to the window.  
  
A black car (Harry didn't even try to name it) had pulled up behind the truck and a girl who looked about Harry's age stepped out. Harry was mesmerized. He didn't think it was possible for one person to be so pretty! Not even Cho Chang compared to her.  
  
The girl had straight golden-blonde hair down to her elbows that she kept back with a headband. She had sort of a sad look on her face and as soon as she got out of the car she sat down on the front porch and began to read. Harry couldn't see the book title, but it looked thick and would've taken him ages to finish. Harry decided that this was a girl he wanted to get to know. 


	2. Meeting

Harry bounded down the steps towards the front door. He was running at full speed and THUD! He ran into Dudley. "Oh man, not now." Harry thought to himself. All he needed was for this girl to see him with all his body parts connected in the right order.  
  
"Hey Potter, where do you think you're going?" Dudley asked, curling his fingers into a fist.  
  
"Oh, just going outside for some air." Harry said, thinking of millions of ways to escape, each stupider than the one before.  
  
"I think I'll come then." Dudley said smugly. He never missed a chance to beat up Harry in public.  
  
The cousins walked outside and Harry glanced wistfully at the girl next door, who was still reading. Dudley saw the look and smirked. "Oh, I see we have a lovesick puppy over here." he sneered, "I think, Potter, that she might be a bit too pretty for you. Besides, you'd never work up enough courage to talk to her." Harry didn't hear the last few words; he was already on his way next door.  
  
"Hi." Harry said nervously.  
  
The girl looked up. She seemed startled at being disturbed from her reading, but not angry. "Oh, hi."  
  
"I live next door," Harry said, trying to make conversation, "and I saw your car pull in. I thought you might want someone to show you around."  
  
"Really? That would be great! I just moved here from New York. I've lived a lot of other places, but I always end up back there. By the way, I'm Isabella McGallaghager. And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand and Isabella shook it. She looked a little startled. Just then, the screen door opened, and a friendly looking couple who seemed to be in their mid-forties stepped out onto the porch.  
  
"This is Harry," Isabella said to the couple, "he offered to show mw around the neighborhood."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said.  
  
"You kids have a good time. Remember Isabella, dinners at six-thirty."  
  
"Your parents are nice." Harry said to start a conversation. He could see now that Isabella's eyes were a wonderful shade of blue-green; they reminded him of the ocean.  
  
"They aren't my parents. They're my foster parents. My real parents died when I was a baby. This is like the eighth time I've moved with a new family this year!" Isabella seemed ready to cry, but she held back the tears. "I never liked any of them."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died when I was a baby, too. I live with my aunt and uncle."  
  
"Oh, we're a lot alike then." Isabella said, trying to sound surprised at the news Harry had just given her. But she had known it her whole life. 


	3. The Telling

"Harry, we've spent the whole day together. I think I need to tell you something." said Isabella. She looked a bit frightened. "I'm telling you this because I know it's safe to tell you, I've known since you told me your name. Harry," Isabella paused for a moment and then continued, "I'm a witch. The reason I've had so many foster parents is that nobody wanted me once they learned what I was." Tears came to her gorgeous blue-green eyes. She and Harry sat down on the curb and to Harry's surprise (and, secretly, delight) Isabella put her head on his shoulder and rested it there.  
  
"I'm sorry," Isabella said, embarrassed, "I guess I just needed somebody to talk to."  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad I could help." Harry told her comfortingly. He squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him. She had stopped crying but her eyes still shone with tears. "I have a favor to ask. You don't have to do it," Isabella added quickly, "but would you come with me when I tell Mr. and Mrs. Carrington about, well, you know, me?"  
  
"Sure. I'd be glad to help. I have to ask my aunt, but I don't think she'll mind." Harry said. And of course he was right. Aunt Petunia was glad for any reason to get rid of him. Just like Dudley, she and Uncle Vernon hated Harry. Dudley watched and didn't bother closing his mouth as Isabella took Harry's hand and walked out the door. So, that night Harry ate dinner with Isabella and the Carrington's. There wasn't much conversation. Just an occasional,  
  
"Have you lived here long, Harry?" or a, "Do tell me what your uncle does for a living Harry." Harry answered all the questions politely and glanced over at Isabella from time to time. She looked uncomfortable and seemed to want to finish the dinner quickly.  
  
When the meal was over, Isabella looked up and cleared her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Carrington," she started, obviously very nervous and unsure about what to say, "There's something I really need you to know. It's about me; I'm very different."  
  
"We're all different, honey." Mrs. Carrington said, smiling, "We're all unique and special."  
  
Wow, Harry thought that was really corny. Isabella seemed to be thinking the same thing, but she continued. "No. I mean, I'm really different. Me and Harry both are different in the same way. Does that make sense?" Isabella squeezed Harry's arm and he felt a strong sensation in his stomach, and, strangely, his scar stung for a second. Isabella continued, "We're both magic. I'm... well, you see, I'm a witch." she let out an enormous breath like a great weight had been lifted off her chest.  
  
"Isabella, we know you can have a temper, but that doesn't make you a witch." Mr. Carrington said, chuckling. Isabella gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"No, you don't understand," she tried again desperately, "I'm a witch. I do magic. Is there any way I could make you believe me?"  
  
"You could show them your stuff." Harry suggested. "Good idea, thanks Harry." Isabella smiled warmly at him, then ran off and came back with some her wand, a Firebolt, and some books including: "The Standard Book of Spells: Book 6" and "The Monster Book of Monsters." 


	4. Understanding

"Oh my word, you weren't kidding, were you?" Mrs. Carrington gasped in shock. Harry was afraid she might faint, but she stayed conscious for the time. "No, I wasn't kidding. I am a witch. Look, here's the train ticket to my wizarding school. It's called Hogwarts. School starts September 1st," Isabella explained. "Oh, you're going to Hogwarts?" Harry enquired. "Yes, have you ever heard of it?" "I go there." "Oh wow, that's great! I'm really excited now! I was so afraid I wouldn't fit in or no anyone." Isabella said, grinning from ear to ear. Then she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Carrington, "Now here's the important question; do you accept me for what I am? I mean, nobody else has. And I want you to know that I do truly like you and look forward to getting to know you, even if you don't feel the same way about me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note: I know that was short, but I'm working on it. More soon! 


End file.
